The present invention relates to a multipurpose flotation blanket which can be used as a blanket for picnics as well as a flotation device for assisting the user in learning swimming and, which can be arranged into the form of a hand bag for carrying things.
Various flotation devices are known and intensively used in water sports. These flotation devices commonly comprise an inflatable air chamber and must be inflated before use or exhausted after use. When a flotation device is inflated, it may be explode when pierced by a pointed object. There are known flotation devices which are not inflatable. However, these non-inflatable flotation are commonly huge and not collapsible. Furthermore, conventional flotation devices of any type do not provide any added functions.